


Hard Luck

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Series: Sebaciel Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, BFFs, Drinking, Eloping, Elvis impersonators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.





	Hard Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For the few requests we got for: "Today I’m wearing a lovely shade of I-slept-like-crap, so don’t piss me off." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Even though his eyes were closed, Ciel was awake, and he knew that he could not escape the day forever. He tried to trick himself into thinking he was still asleep, that the light shining on the other side of his eyelids was part of a dream and his head wasn't pounding with the after effects of his drinking. He rolled over, trying to bury himself deeper in the hotel sheets and his blissful half-consciousness, but when his leg brushed against another, he woke right up.

He sat up, a throbbing pulse inside of his head making him lean on an elbow for support. Ciel quickly recognized the bed’s other occupant; he'd know that ebony mop of hair anywhere, but it was not as reassuring as it usually was. This was not the first time he and Sebastian had shared a bed together, but it was the first time he had woken up and not known where any of his clothes were. 

“Hey, Sebastian,” Ciel said with a hard shove, “wake up.” 

A roguish grin stretched across Sebastian’s face as his eyes fluttered open. The remnants of last night’s events, though somewhat hazy, were not wholly unpleasant. He half-turned towards the bedside table, reaching to grab the bottle of Advil and the bottle of water with his newly adorned hand before he sat up against the headboard.

“Good morning, _darling_ ,” he purred, unaffected by the vast quantity of alcohol he'd consumed the previous evening; but he’d known Ciel long enough to predict how grouchy and hungover he’d be after that much tequila. “Here,” he said slightly arrogant and passing the water and medicine, “did you sleep well?”

“No,” Ciel spat, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest and refusing Sebastian’s offer, though his mouth was parched and his whole body ached. “I didn't, thanks for asking. Why are you calling me darling? And why am I naked? That stupid look on your face tells me you know what happened last night... Do you want to fill me in?” 

Sebastian shrugged at Ciel's refusal of the water, twisted the cap off the bottle and helped himself to it, letting it trickle at the corners of his mouth and drip onto his chest. “Ahh…” he intonated his hydration and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked skyward, an exasperated expression plastered to his face now, “Wait… wait... I bring you out to Vegas for your birthday, treat you to drinks and gambling and dinner… even shell out for the Elvis impersonator officiant when you _begged_ for one and you don't remember _any_ of it?”

"No, I don't,” Ciel admitted curtly. His brow furrowed as he tried to recall whatever he could about that night -- there wasn't much aside from blinking casino lights and the taste of tequila and lime. “Hold on,” he said, his hand on Sebastian’s arm, “what exactly was he officiating?” 

Sebastian sighed and his hand dove under the sheets, groping blindly in search of… “Oops, not that,” he said smirking, but was still pleased by what he found. Finally, he grasped Ciel’s hand and brought it up to the other man's face. 

Ciel’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he noticed the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful silver band with icy white and blue diamonds that caught on the desert sun peeking through the curtains. He noticed a similar accessory on Sebastian’s hand and he gulped. 

“Elvis? Really?” Ciel blanched. He couldn’t even process the fact that Sebastian was implying they were now legally married in the state of Nevada and the ceremony had been officiated by some thick, chin-heavy stranger in a wig and a bejeweled jumpsuit. “You couldn't be more creative? What about Alice Cooper? Or Dean Martin even?"

“Elvis was cheaper,” Sebastian scoffed, lowering himself in bed, and tucking a stubborn lock of his hair behind his ear as he propped himself up on his elbow, “supply and demand and all that shit... Besides, your superficial ass had me forking the dough out for _that_ ring you’re wearing. I’m not even sure how we’re going to get home yet…” And he honestly couldn’t care less at the moment when he had Ciel naked and in bed with him. 

"The bride never pays for the ring," Ciel muttered, glancing down at his hand with a wistful expression. "Just hock it,” he said, pulling it off his finger, “I don't give a shit. What moron doesn't buy plane tickets round trip?"

Sebastian made a face and his lip pushed out in an attractive pout. There was no way now that he was going to tell Ciel he’d impulsively hocked the tickets and blew his next three paychecks on the band. "You don't like your ring?” he asked incredulously, since his body language really didn't correspond to his words. 

"No, you idiot. I mean…” Ciel let out a heavy sigh, slightly dejected by the crestfallen look on Sebastian’s face. “It's beautiful. It's just what it represents; I don't think I'm ready to be married... Especially not to you."

"Why not? We fight like we're married... We shop at Bed Bath and Beyond like we're married… We text one another our pet pictures like they were children…” He paused, out of ideas as to what else married couples did. A sinister look crossed his otherwise handsome features and his hand crept through the mass of soft, heavy blankets separating him from Ciel’s tempting body. His featherlight touch trailed along his friend’s thigh and higher where it simply brushed against morning wood. _Gotcha!_ "We certainly don't fuck like we're married. That was GOOD last night.”

A petulant little scowl crossed Ciel’s face and he grabbed Sebastian’s wrist, tugging his hand away from the erection he couldn't help. “Knock it off,” he said, half-heartedly. "No way I can be that drunk every time we have sex... It doesn't make for a healthy marriage, you know. And my liver can't handle it."

Sebasted threw the blanket off the bed and admired Ciel’s thinly veiled form beneath the cliche silk-stained sheet. It was better than he remembered and he remembered it fairly well, including the way it moved, the sounds it made and how it had sweat and glistened in the multi-coloured lights when Sebastian was fucking into him against the window overlooking the strip below. He straddled Ciel’s legs, his bare ass resting against Ciel’s thighs and pleaded his case, “But you’re not drunk _now_..." 

As Sebastian settled himself on Ciel’s lap, a heavy weight settled in his throat. Ciel swallowed harshly, trying to keep his gaze off of Sebastian’s erection. This was his best friend, and even though Ciel had thought many times about it, he did not want to test the limits of their friendship any more than they already had been. "No, I'm hungover,” he said, gritting his teeth, “and **I'm wearing a lovely shade of I-slept-like-crap, so don't piss me off**."

Sebastian’s hands travelled up along Ciel’s body to knead his hips, his thumbs running small circles in the crease where thighs met pelvis. He watched Ciel, his own mahogany eyes hooded as he slid his hands over the smooth muscle of his soft abdomen. Ciel stretched out like a lazy cat under him, encouraging him, though he was probably not aware of it. "Then just lay back and I'll do all the work again... as if we were married..."

The throbbing ache between his legs told him he could not resist him for much longer; Ciel could feel himself succumbing to Sebastian’s touches. “Ah!” He shuddered involuntarily as Sebastian caressed his most sensitive places. “Fine,” he gasped, "but then I want a divorce."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved and welcomed!


End file.
